


Furious Thumbs

by Tanark



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gay, I was bored and like this couple, Sweet, Terra is chill and smart and has game, Texting, That should be obvious, assuming Jaune is like a teenager, not canon, set when Saph first gets to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: JAUNEJAUNEyeah?MY TUTORwhat about herSHE’S HOTAWESOME!Aka the text chains between Jaune and Saphron that show her and Terra falling in luv.





	Furious Thumbs

_hey Saph! how's the first week?_

Chaotic, little brother  
Made it into my dorm just fine, barring the Grimm attack

 _wait really???_  
_we don't heard that one happened but  
oh man are you okay?_

Everyone’s fine, bit of damage to the walls and all

_that's good_

_i mean not good but y'know_

Classes are soooo nice here  
and the scroll connection is to die for  
I think you're going to like college

_yeah, me too_

Not all of the classes are amazing  
History of tech is just ridiculous  
Why do I need to know who invented the scroll coolant system?

_yeah that's...a lot_

Yeah, I'm gonna have to get a tutor

Could use one just to get me used to the first semester workload

_mom and dad will like that  
see you getting some extra help after being soooo stubborn with your application_

Yeah yeah okay  
I gotta go, dinner soon

See you little bro

_see you Saph_

**

JAUNE  
JAUNE

_yeah?_

MY TUTOR

_what about her_

SHE’S HOT

_AWESOME!_

I FORGET WHAT TO DO

_ha!  
and you lecture me on getting some game?_

she’s a SOLID ten

_just do all the stuff you tell me to do  
actually, before that, breathe_

I'm trying it's only slightly working  
I know I'm overreacting but  
She’s hot, smart, kinda charming

  
_you just gotta play it cool, figure her out  
time and getting to know each other and all that_

Yeah yeah yeah

Ugh I just  
I mean I know college is the time to date  
But...making a move on my tutor might not be the best idea  
I'll see if I can woo her

_no one says that anymore_

Shut up and support me

**

 _did you talk to her_  

Well yeah of course I did

_did you really?_

She's my tutor, yes we've talked!

just not about the whole me liking her thing

_*facepalm*_

shut up, I studied some on my own and I'm gonna impress her, try and show I'm not a brick 

_you don't even look like a brick_

Dude shut upppp I'm being witty

**

Why am I pathetic?

_what happened?_

I KNOW how to talk to girls  
I taught you for Grimm’s sake  
Speaking of which, any luck?

_uhhh...not really. talked to a girl I used to hang out with in middle school but...not much luck.  
how about you and your tutor?_

Bad distraction segue but I'll let it slide  
I know Terra’s single, heard it from a classmate  
She's just so...I'm obsessing but allow it

_i shall_

Got a “really?” look that absolutely kills  
Goes on a light run every morning, has a bike  
She's really helped in history of tech and trig  
She's like funny and doesn't make me feel stupid  
Laughs at my half-flirting but not in a mean way

_that's good_

Don't know how to ask her out still  
I mean there isn't too much risk but also...really need her as a tutor  
you could get another I guess but

_go for it Saph, sounds like she's cool  
_

Oh god I gotta show her I'm nice and I care  
I'll get her coffee or something  
everyone likes coffee  
Yeah  
Good plan

_good plan_

**

She doesn't like coffee!!  
Who doesn't like coffee?!?!

_uhhh...Terra, apparently?_

WELL I KNOW THAT NOW

**

She totally winked at me after our lesson today  
And I've been getting vibes but I'm not sure how strong they are…  
I should wait a bit to make a move

_what?_

Terra! Remember her?  
Big bad tutor with nice skin and brains and a low tolerance for BS?

_you're still crushing on Terra?_

Yes! Keep up!  
Look she was talking about her ex today and like  
She's at least bi  
Didn't say pronouns but there was hesitation and vagueness in all the right places

_progress?_

I mean it’s progress but my last proposed drink outing was shut down  
With a valid reason but still, not a positive

_huh_

I might trying wooing her a bit longer  
Making myself seem better before actually going for it, y'know?

_sounds like stalling to me_

Oh shush up! There is no way I'm gonna let a girl like this just walk away

 _well keep me posted_  
_at least one of us needs a love life_

Will do

**

_so what are you doing with this Terra situation?_

_hello?_

**

I 

AM  
GONNA  
MURDER  
YOU  
BABY  
BROTHER

_what? what did I do?_

Terra was over  
And I had my phone on the table  
And YOUR TEXT comes through  
And before I can grab the phone, boom  
“What's this uh “Terra situation” exactly?”  
DUDE

_oooohhhhhhh...shit  
uhh_

EXACTLY

_well uh, at least you finally talked about it?_

It could've gone soooo badly little bro  
You gotta think before you do this

_wait wait could've?  
as in it didn't go super badly?_

Well...see basically I gave up and sort of told her I had a massive crush and she  
Maybe kind of...laughed? And then like  
ooh you should've seen  
Actually no that smirk is mine now

_wait WAIT_

Slides over on the couch and pushes her glasses up and just...oooooh she was smooth  
Leans in close, asks if I wanted to…”deal” with the “situation” and like…  
I went for it

_NOOOOOO WAYYYY_

OH yes

Amazing kisser, hands in all the right places...

_SERIOUSLY??_

YUP

_what happened after that?_

It took me some recovery time but holy Grimm she's a good kisser

Then it got more PG-13

Actually 17 I guess

_holy Grimm indeed..._

Aaaand...she slept over ;)

 _WHAT_  
_wait. no_  
_no_  
_you’re messing with me_

[picture enclosed]

 _ah!_  
_oh you're both covered thank god_  
_niceeeeee_

Hehhhh  
Gotta go, she's waking up  
Text me again and I'll kill you

_got it  
WAIT_

**

_WHY HAVEN’T YOU TEXTED ME IN FIVE MONTHS_

I’VE BEEN BUSY  
SCHOOL AND TERRA  
SHE’S AMAZING

_oh yeah how's Terra?_

AND WHY DO YOU RELY ON ME TO TEXT FIRST HUH?  
Oh she's good  
We’re good

_that's good_

I really like her Jaune  
We’ve gone to the movies, had a picnic, talked about the future  
she helped me pass history o’tech, which  
What a miracle worker

_wow  
you're whipped _

I haven't been tamed yet little brother  
I mean I definitely wouldn't object…

_oh EWWWWWW_

lol I'm kidding  
Mostly

_stopppppppp_

Okayyyyyy

 _i uh_  
_i gotta tell you that Mom is all worried  
doesn't like that you didn't tell her_

Mom doesn't have to like it, it's my love life

 _fair_  
_guess she just wants you to be back home, y'know_  
_the visit is still on, don't worry, but_  
_you're the first to not go to Jay or Beacon_

Yeah

She has to know we’ll leave eventually though  
Anyways, how's the pack?  
Get your hair pinned up again?

_uhhhh...not quite  
[picture enclosed]_

AHAHAHAHA  
Ohhhhhh I needed that  
Needed to see that

_so glad my pain could amuse you_

Yeah yeah, well  
Listen I have a class in ten and I'm like twelve minutes away  
So

_i’ll let you go, just don't go so long without texting again!_

See ya!

**(BONUS)

[picture enclosed]  
What do you think?

_Saph it's beautiful  
Terra’s going to love it so much_

I'm so nervous. It's been like two years but what if that's not enough?  
And I didn't plan anything extravagant and while Terra said she would just want something simple…  
Maybe I should've let our sisters concoct some sort of proposal plan  
mine is just nice dinner, walk, pretty view, ask  
Boring  
Oh GRIMM what if she says no?

 _Saph, she loves you_  
_you two are sweet together and she makes you happy_  
 _she's going to say yes, I know it_

...thanks Jaune  
I hope you're right

**

SHE SAID YES

_*SCREAMS*_

SCREAM

_SHOW ME_

[picture enclosed]

GET READY FOR SISTER NUMBER 8 LITTLE BRO

**Author's Note:**

> Why did this come out of my fingers  
> I mean not like that but also okay I guess


End file.
